1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to the construction of windows, doors and the like and to the joining of two pieces of extruded or non-extruded material for such constructions. More specifically, the invention relates to window and door assemblies, including the construction of fixed, double hung, sliding, tilt and turn and casement windows, and sliding and French doors, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most conventional windows and doors are typically constructed from one-piece extruded components. The jambs, head and sill of the window or door frame, and the stiles and rails forming the window sash, whether fixed or moveable, are each conventionally formed as a single extruded part which is then assembled with the other parts to form the frame or sash.
An example of such conventional construction for a double hung window is shown in FIGS. 1–5 of the drawings. The sill 2 (FIG. 1) includes a one-piece extruded outer shell 4, with holes which receive screws or bolts 6 (with the bolt heads visible in FIG. 1) for mounting to the jambs 8, 10. The outer shell 4 includes a thermal break 12, i.e., an insulating material that is poured and hardened in a longitudinally extending cavity 14 of the sill 2 between an interior side 16 and an exterior side 18 of the extruded outer shell 4 (the interior side 16 faces the interior of the building in which the window is mounted, and the exterior side 18 faces the exterior of the building). Longitudinal slots are cut through the extruded outer shell 4 defining the thermal break cavity 14 to define a gap 20 in the extrusion (especially if the extrusion is metal) to reduce the rate of heat transferred by conduction through the outer shell 4 of the sill 2 between the interior side 16 and the exterior side 18.
The head 22 (FIG. 2) has a similar structure to that described for the sill 2. It, too, has a one-piece extruded outer shell 24, with a thermal break 12, and mounting bolts or screws 6 received in corresponding holes for attaching the head 22 to the jambs 8, 10.
The jambs 8, 10, left and right, when viewing the window from the interior (FIGS. 3 and 4, respectively), also include a one-piece extruded outer shell 26 with a thermal break 12, and sidecut bores 28 for receiving the bolts or screws 6 of the sill 2 and head 22 for attaching the jambs to such.
Each sash of the conventional double hung window has a similar construction to that of the sill 2, head 22 and jambs 8, 10 of the frame. The opposite end rails 30, 32 are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, and the stiles 34, 36 are shown in FIGS. 3 and 4. The meeting rails 38 are shown in FIG. 5. The stiles 34, 36 and rails 30, 32, 38 are formed from a one-piece extruded outer shell 40–48, each of which includes an insulating thermal break 12 formed in a longitudinal cavity 14, with gaps 20 to prevent thermal conduction between the exterior side 18 and the interior side 16 of the window. Bolts or screws 6 in either the stiles 34, 36 or rails 30, 32, 38 are received by sidecut bores 28 formed in the mating rails or stiles to assemble the sashes. The glazing 50 is securely held in place between the stiles 34, 36 and rails 30, 32, 38 by an arrangement of brackets 52 and beads 54 that may be formed as integrally extruded portions of the stiles and rails or may be made as separate components that resiliently latch into place when the window is assembled. Felt weatherstripping 56 held in place by T-slots formed in the sill 2, head 22 and jambs 8, 10 engage the stiles 34, 36 and rails 30, 32, 38 to minimize air leakage through the movable sash.
To simplify the explanation of the invention, only certain components of a conventional window have been described. The remaining components of the typical window shown in FIGS. 1–5 will be readily apparent to one skilled in this art and no need for further explanation is required. Also, although only a conventional double hung window has been described and shown in FIGS. 1–5, other windows, including fixed, tilt and turn, tilt before turn, sliding and casement, and doors, including French and sliding, will have a similar structure, in that the components thereof are each typically formed as a one-piece extruded structure, with thermal breaks 12, assembly hardware 6 and hardware receiving holes 28.
The transverse width of the stiles 34, 36 and rails 30, 32, 38 of the sash in combination with the transverse width of the jambs 8, 10, sill 2 and head 22 of the frame determine the overall depth or thickness of the window assembly. Furthermore, since the components of the sash and frame are all one-piece extrusions, the interior side 16 of the window assembly is the same material and color as the exterior side 18. Thus, the window assembly of the prior art is limited in its choice of thicknesses, materials and colors.
For example, the window assembly of the prior art does not afford the option of having different materials or colors between the interior and the exterior of the window. With conventional windows and doors that require a different finish on the exterior and interior sides, the customary practice is to apply the different finishes in separate and secondary masking operations on each member. This method requires extra handling and associated additional cost.